


On the Road (#10 Travel)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [26]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The road stretches ahead of Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Road (#10 Travel)

Ian watched a string of 9's roll over to 0's. He looked ahead at the miles of road. He was pretty sure he was still in Wyoming. The sky felt like Wyoming.

The shrinks in the basement of Quantico said his suspect might try to vanish onto one of the reservations. The sun was starting to get low and Ian could see a heavy evening thunderstorm billowing up.

Ian figured he had another two hours driving before a town. He could make a camp by the roadside but he'd be able to push harder tomorrow if he wasn't worrying about rattlesnakes in his sleeping bag all night.

Ian wondered when he started going soft. His life was on the road. He'd gone months without a real bed traveling between one crime and the next.

Ian knew he was craving more than a bed. He was craving a bed with a body in it. Warm, compact, surprisingly strong. Ian had never been in Charlie's bed, never even seen it but he imagined it of warm wood like the rest of the home, with cool sheets, and soft pillows.

The road stretched lonely ahead as Ian imagined Charlie holding him.


End file.
